1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to siding, particularly siding for insulation on the walls, soffits or other exposed surfaces of a structure, having a nailing hem folded back upon itself, away from the finished side of the siding. A plurality of apertures are formed completely through the folded back nailing hem and longitudinal protrusions or xe2x80x9cbumpsxe2x80x9d run the length of the siding to prevent the fasteners normally used to fasten the siding to the wall, soffits or other exposed surfaces of the structure from being set flush within the nailing hem.
2. Description of the Related Art
The provision of siding to cover the exterior surfaces of structures, such as buildings, has been in use for many years and in its current forms are being fabricated from ductile metals, such as aluminum, and polymeric material. An example of such a siding is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,878,543.
However, there continues to be a need for siding that is easier to install, is more durable than products on the market, enhancing the ability to withstand forces such as wind, without becoming detached from the building upon which they are installed, as well as containing aesthetic features pleasing to the eye.
It is, therefore, a purpose of the invention to provide a siding panel for installation on walls, soffits and other exposed surfaces of a structure having a profiled contour. At one edge of the siding is provided a nailing hem, which is formed of a material which is bent back upon itself to form a lateral edge of the siding panel and on the other edge of the siding panel is provided an interlocking flange such that it maybe received within an interlocking portion provided adjacent the nailing hem so as to retain both the top and bottom portions of the siding in firm communication so as to cause the siding to better withstand the elements, including wind, rain, etc. and thereby to protect the building on which it is installed.
The nailing hem of the siding of the present invention also has two protrusions or xe2x80x9cbumpsxe2x80x9d longitudinally extending on either side of a series of apertures formed in the nailing hem. These xe2x80x9cbumpsxe2x80x9d prevent the installer from driving the nail or other fastener flush with the siding and, therefore, provide a slight gap between the head of the fastener and the nail hem. This gap permits the siding to move longitudinally with relation to the fasteners and assists in resisting forces which would otherwise dislodge the siding.